degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Fiona Relationship
The relationship between Fiona Coyne and Adam Torres known as Fadam (F'iona/'Adam) occured in Season 10. Relationship History Overview Adam and Fiona briefly dated during Fiona's troubles with alcohol. As their relationship ended, Fiona realized she was a lesbian and was only using Adam for his female body. Season 10 Although Adam started liking Fiona in Umbrella (1), Fiona and Adam's relationship began in When Love Takes Over. Fiona and Adam are at Fiona's condo, rehearsing the kissing scene to a play. Adam admits to Fiona that he is transgender and Fiona seems to be perfectly okay with it. Their brief relationship ended in the same episode because Adam took Fiona to a family intervention so she could get help to deal with her alcohol addiction. Fiona got angry and told Adam that she never wanted to see him again. In Chasing Pavements (2), Fiona attempts to reconcile with Adam by inviting him over to watch a movie. Adam starts to feel uncomfortable when Fiona says she likes his body. Then she says that he's boyish and girlish which makes Adam angry because he doesn't want to be reminded that he is physically a girl. This leads to the end of Fadam and Fiona discovering she is a lesbian and that she was using Adam. Season 11 In Need You Now (2), Adam and Eli sneak into Fiona's condo and the two speak to one another briefly. Season 12 In Got Your Money (2), Fiona asks Imogen if they could talk while she's fixing Adam's shirt. Adam seems uncomfortable around Fiona and goes backstage. In Sabotage (2), Fiona and Adam are sitting down next to each other while Eli tells them his plans for a surprise brithday party for Clare at Fiona's loft that they are all organizing, Adam goes off with Fiona when Alli and Eli talk. In Building a Mystery (1), Becky informs Fiona and the rest of the Student Council that Adam will be joining them in the fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, Adam and Becky go to a party at Fiona's loft. Fiona, along with Drew and Bianca, greet the two and inform Adam that WhisperHug got 3rd place in Battle of the Bands. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Adam is at Fiona's loft as they are both going to Drew and Bianca's wedding. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: When Love Takes Over (1033) **Broke Up: When Love Takes Over (1034) ***Reason: Adam took Fiona to a family intervention so she would go to rehab due to her alcohol addiction. She was mad and told Adam she never wanted to see him again. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Chasing Pavements (2) (1042) **Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (2) (1042) ***Reason: Adam found out that Fiona is a lesbian and was just using him for his body because she was in denial. Trivia *They both are part of the LGBT community; Fiona is a lesbian and Adam is transgender. *They both are members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Both times Adam and Fiona started a relationship, they broke up in the next episode, or part. *Adam is in WhisperHug with Fiona's ex-girlfriend, Imogen. *They are both best friends with Eli Goldsworthy. *Fiona used to live with Adam's older brother Drew Torres as a roommate. *They both had a spring fling - Fiona with Charlie Lima in season 11 and Adam with Missy Parker in season 12. *Adam uncovered Fiona's sexuality. *They were both the romantic interests of Imogen Moreno but only Fiona dated her. *They both are good friends with Mike Dallas, Bianca DeSousa, and Dave Turner. Gallery Fadam111111.jpg Fadam1111111111.jpg Fadam11111111111111.jpg Fadam222222.jpg Fadam3333.jpg Fadam44444.jpg AdamandFionaWLTO.jpg Degrassi-episode-31-07.jpg When-love-takes-over-pt-2-8.jpg 128279482844.jpg tumblr_lxevo6MHGS1r3od86o1_500.png tumblr_lus9f7cnV51qgs86ro1_r12_500.jpg tumblr_ltc09uFUyV1qcn71uo1_500.png tumblr_lqq7nxKCMU1qdiaboo1_500.jpg ImagesCA8981L0.jpg ImagesCAJZJMTO.jpg dfd4.jpg Dg120506-9.jpg Dg120506g2-11.jpg fadam1.png Fadam_3.gif umbrella-pt1-clip-2.jpg 04 (10).jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 06 (13).jpg 07 (12).jpg 10 (9).jpg 11V.jpg 13 (1).jpg 15 (3).jpg 09 (12).jpg 11 (5)D.jpg lalall4.png jojij.png jkhkj.png jojo.png oijio.png uyiiou.png iuyhh.png 492px-Halo-pt-2-11.jpg Kljlkf.jpg 000000d.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships